warriors_echoes_of_the_warfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Project Character Art/Approval Page
=Images Pending Approval:= Silentstorm (W) - For Approval There's my main warrior in all her glory. ^^ Not totally happy with the shading on this, I hadn't tried shading a black cat since I switched my shading style, and it doesn't look quite as good as I'd like, but eh. Thoughts? Jayie Unwritten words~ 05:07, September 18, 2015 (UTC) Could you try and add emphasis to her blindness? Maybe blur the eye colors together or cause the pupil to fade out or something? 11:48, September 18, 2015 (UTC) Reuploaded. 'I'm not sure what you mean by blur the eye colors together. I did try to make her look like her gaze isn't really fixed on anything, just set blankly in front of her. I lightened the gray glaze over her pupils to try and make them more... glazed. :P Jayie Unwritten words~ 15:23, September 18, 2015 (UTC) Smooth the belly shading a little bit.Ashshadow You and I were Fireworks! 15:57, September 18, 2015 (UTC) '''Reuploaded. 'Jayie Unwritten words~ 04:00, September 19, 2015 (UTC) Theres a light patch where the shading is missing on the hind leg furthest from us along the belly and closer leg. Ignore me if that was on purpose though.Ashshadow You and I were Fireworks! 16:50, September 24, 2015 (UTC) Olivenose (D) - For Approval Pretty happy with this. Thoughts? Jayie Unwritten words~ 04:02, September 19, 2015 (UTC) Add some shading to the face. This is lovely.Ashshadow You and I were Fireworks! 21:49, September 19, 2015 (UTC) 'Reuploaded. 'Jayie Unwritten words~ 01:03, September 20, 2015 (UTC) Smudge tge scars a smidge.Ashshadow You and I were Fireworks! 01:23, September 23, 2015 (UTC) Vinescar (Ro) - For Approval Pretty happy with this as well. ^^ I always loved his colors. Jayie Unwritten words~ 04:03, September 19, 2015 (UTC) Smudge the patches more 04:36, September 19, 2015 (UTC) Define the facial shading a tad.Ashshadow You and I were Fireworks! 21:49, September 19, 2015 (UTC) '''Reuploaded. Jayie Unwritten words~ 01:03, September 20, 2015 (UTC) Smudge the scars a tiny bit and maybe put the lineart back on the tail and just thin it some. The image looks kind of cut off as it is now.Ashshadow You and I were Fireworks! 17:03, September 21, 2015 (UTC) If I put lineart over the tip of the tail though, the scar doesn't stand out as much, it just looks like part of the fur, not like the scar of the tail being bitten off. Jayie Unwritten words~ 17:19, September 21, 2015 (UTC) Maybe make it a darker pink or expand the scar a bit so the tip looks slightly more rounded.Ashshadow You and I were Fireworks! 19:34, September 21, 2015 (UTC) Ivypool (W) - For Approval K. 06:33, September 20, 2015 (UTC) Lighten the texture everywhere, and erase it on parts of the white so we can see pure white, and erase some of the shading on the legs. Jayie Unwritten words~ 17:44, September 20, 2015 (UTC) Smooth the shading on the neck/chest area.Ashshadow You and I were Fireworks! 01:23, September 23, 2015 (UTC) Re-uploaded 03:25, September 26, 2015 (UTC) Lighten the white texture on the silver patches more (I'm having trouble telling where the silver fur ends and the white fur begins), get rid of the shading on the front of the front legs, it should be just along the back edge, with the direction the light is coming from, erase away some of the shading on the chest. Also, the silver patch should go down father on the far back leg, and the scars don't seem to match up to the scars. Jayie Unwritten words~ 21:38, September 26, 2015 (UTC) Toadstep (W) - For Approval 09:38, September 20, 2015 (UTC) Cool. :) Some pattern things. The patch of white on his chest goes too far down -- it doesn't go on his shoulders at all, or that far down the chest. It should be a straight triangle from the edges of his cheeks, coming to a point about mid-way on his chest. The nose strip of white should be very skinny on the right side of the nose bridge, bending towards the left as it goes up, and broadening out to a larger diamond shape on the forehead. And the white on the far back leg should only be on the middle toe, not the other two. And could you lighten the shading on the paws, or erase some of it? Jayie Unwritten words~ 17:49, September 20, 2015 (UTC) Erase a tiny bit of shading on the belly near the forearm to give it a more rounded look.Ashshadow You and I were Fireworks! 16:58, September 21, 2015 (UTC) Half Moon (Star) ~ For Approval This is misnamed... could somebody rename it for me? 10:07, September 20, 2015 (UTC) Could you erase away some of the shading where the light should hit Half moon? Jayie Unwritten words~ 17:50, September 20, 2015 (UTC) Re-uploaded much happier 01:31, September 21, 2015 (UTC) Erase some of the shading on the right side of the face and all the legs, and define the shading a bit. Also, her pupils look blue for some reason. Jayie Unwritten words~ 02:37, September 21, 2015 (UTC) Blend the tail shading a bit more.Ashshadow You and I were Fireworks! 16:59, September 21, 2015 (UTC) Shrew ® - For Approval Why must the pretty ones be so bad. I feel like I didn't do her design justice and that saddens me.Also Jayie if you had a set idea for the scars on this side just let me know. Ashshadow You and I were Fireworks! 01:23, September 23, 2015 (UTC) Ooo, this looks great. :D And no, I never had any set design for her scars on her other side. Erase away some of the shading on her belly so we can see the light hit it? Jayie Unwritten words~ 19:58, September 23, 2015 (UTC) '''Reuploaded. '''This any better? Ashshadow You and I were Fireworks! 16:46, September 26, 2015 (UTC) Really nice. :) Just lighten the belly area a little bit more to match the ightness of the hip and shoulder? Jayie Unwritten words~ 21:25, September 26, 2015 (UTC) I dont think there would be the same amount of light on the belly as on the hip with the light coming from the front. I think I'll smooth the darker shading a bit more though.Ashshadow You and I were Fireworks! 22:25, September 26, 2015 (UTC) Why not? Jayie Unwritten words~ 22:30, September 26, 2015 (UTC) Swanpaw (A) - CBA Pretty little Swanpaw. I kinda wanted the shading tint to compliment her eyes. Don't think I achieved that though. Ashshadow You and I were Fireworks! 01:23, September 23, 2015 (UTC) Ooo, nice, I like the shading tint. :) Just lighten it a touch, and erase it away from the white areas just a little bit more so we can sure the pure white of the actual fur. Jayie Unwritten words~ 19:59, September 23, 2015 (UTC) Could you darken the /color/ of the tint? Not the shading, but the color. 03:18, September 26, 2015 (UTC) '''Reuploadded. '''The shadings already a pretty dark orange and darkening it sort of makes it a weird grayish color. If you have any ideas on how to darken it without changing the color than I'm all ears. In the meantime I've erades a bit of the shading and lightened it a touch.Ashshadow You and I were Fireworks! 16:29, September 26, 2015 (UTC) Really nice. :) CBA? Jayie Unwritten words~ 21:23, September 26, 2015 (UTC) Crow ® - For Approval The white streaks were harder than I thought. Well not harder but exactly but they dont work well with my style of doing things. I think i'll redo them later.Ashshadow You and I were Fireworks! 18:31, September 23, 2015 (UTC) Feel free to do the white flecks in the elders' fur however you want. I'm not terribly fond of my own method of doing them, and on a smaller charart it's definitely going to obscure patterns too much. Is the light coming from straight overhead again? If so, can you erase away some of the shading on the upper parts of all the white patches? I know that a lot of it's going to be in shadow because of the angle of the light, but most of the white patches look blue. Just erase away a bit up on the upper parts of the legs, and the upper part of the chest maybe, just not right undert the head, and the tail? Jayie Unwritten words~ 20:02, September 23, 2015 (UTC) '''Reuploaded. '''I didnt erase any of the shading but I did lighten it a some on the white parts. Still not happy withthe flecks though :/ Ashshadow You and I were Fireworks! 16:41, September 26, 2015 (UTC) The white patches all still look really gray. Can you please erase the tops of the shading on the white patches so we can see the white fur? And maybe sharpen the white flecks? Jayie Unwritten words~ 21:24, September 26, 2015 (UTC) If I erase some of the shading on the white parts there'll be next to no shading on this at all. I'll get to the flecks later.Ashshadow You and I were Fireworks! 22:23, September 26, 2015 (UTC) But the only place I can see pure white at all is on the toes on the front leg facing us. All of the white patches look completely gray. I just think if you let the light dip a little lower on the legs, like a little U of pure white on the top of each leg, the tail, the muzzle, cheek fur, and chest, with the rest of the shadign staying intact, the image would still look shaded, but you'd be able to tell the patches were white. Jayie Unwritten words~ 22:42, September 26, 2015 (UTC)